The invention is directed to an abrasive sheet for cutting a workpiece in a grinding or sanding operation. The abrasive sheet is adapted for use with a sanding tool such as a portable sander equipped with an apertured base plate. A suction arrangement of the sander develops a suction force for drawing sanding dust through the apertures and away from the surface of the workpiece.
The abrasive sheet is provided with apertures which register with the apertures of the base plate of the sander when the apertured abrasive sheet is mounted thereon. The motor of the tool imparts an orbital or reciprocating movement to the base plate and abrasive sheet. The suction arrangement develops a suction force for drawing dust produced during the abrading operation through the mutually aligned apertures in the abrasion sheet and base plate.
A disadvantage usually experienced with portable tools of the type described above is that a relevant amount of dust is produced during the sanding operation which tends to remain and become wedged between the particles of the abrasive material. This causes the abrasive material on the abrasive sheet to lose its cutting capability.
Accordingly, it is an object of my invention to obviate this disadvantage. More specifically, it is an object of my invention to provide an abrading sheet which will conduct and direct dust produced during the abrading operation to the apertures thereby preventing the dust from becoming lodged in the abrading material.